PVZBTS Mainstream Cyber Scream (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Mainstream Cyber Scream. Zombies Mainstream Zombie * A normal mainstream zombie. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Becomes a conehead after stepping on update tiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Mainstream Conehead * '''Mainstream conehead variant. * Toughness: 27.75nds. * Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Becomes a Buckethead after stepping on update tiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Mainstream Buckethead * '''A buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Completely heals itself when stepping on update tiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 1. Shielded Mainstream Zombie * '''The mainstream Shielded variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Completely heals itself when stepping on update tiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 3. Dubstep Zombie * '''Walks diagonally instead of going straight to your house. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Walks diagonally at hungry speed going either up or down a lane at random. * '''Special: '''Stops for 3 seconds to make all zombies on screen shift lanes when it steps on an update tile. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Firewall Zombie * '''Creates a shield for zombies around him. * Toughness: 50nds * Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Starts off with a 20nds shield that absorbs shots in a 3x3 area around him. * '''Special: '''Grants all zombies in a 3x3 area personal shields when it steps on an update tile. Shielded zombies have their shields healed 10nds instead. * '''First appearance: '''Day 11. Remote Zombie * '''Zaps zombies from a safe distance. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Sluggish. * '''Special: '''Shoots lasers out of his control 2x1 spaces to the left dealing 10nds to all plants caught in it. * '''Special: '''Fires a 4x1 laser to his left dealing 20nds when it steps on an update tile. * '''First appearance: '''Day 14. Mainstream Imp * '''A malicious Menace in the mainstream media. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''teleports forwards one tile to a random lane when it steps on an update tile. * '''First appearance: '''Day 15. Mainstream Gargantuar * '''A mighty malevolence in the mainstream media. * Toughness: '''180nds * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Summons an Imp 2 tile to his left when he steps on an update tile. Projector Zombie * '''Projects a sunflower to disguise itself. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Normal. * '''Special: '''Creates an image in front of him so plants will no attack him. * '''Special: '''Stops to expand his image to lanes above and below him when he steps on an update tile. Lasts 5 seconds and shrinks back as soon as he starts moving again. * '''First appearance: '''Day 17 Downloader Zombie * '''Teleports zombies forward like stream tiles. * Toughness: '''15nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Teleports zombies in a 1x3 area to his left forward 1 tile in a random lane. * '''Special: '''Teleports every zombie in a 3x3 radius around him forward 1 tile in a random lane. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Digital Zomboss' Mainstream Monster * '''When Digital Zomboss's guardian of the mainstream. * Toughness: '''800nds. * '''Speed: '''Fast. * '''Moves vertically, but does not attempt to breach your house. * Instantly kills plants. * '''Special: '''Shoots bombs at plant tiles. * '''Special: '''Charges destroying plants and zombies in 2 lanes. * '''Special: '''Shoots tile bombs at plants that create special tiles in addition to destroying the plant on that tile. * '''Special: '''Shoots capsules that release Imps in addition to destroying whatever plant was on that tile. * '''Appears: '''day 30. Notes * The Update tile interacts with every zombie uniquely. * Firewall Zombie's firewall can be pierced by the piercing plants. Category:Aaxelae's Creations